Fifty Shades of Cobert
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Cora and Robert: this fic is quite kinky, there will be a lot of sex and domination. Also, Mary is horrified on a regular basis over her parents.
1. Intruduction: That's Insane!

_Introduction: That's insane!_

_Author's Note: Alright, I am warning everyone right here, this is not for Cobert shippers who want to retain any part of their innocence. There will be bondage, sex tapes, sexting, spanking, a dom/sub relationship. Probably a lot more smut-tastic terrific fun as well. Also, the main female character is a lingerie model. _

Not much shocked Mary Crawley about her parents at this point. Her mother was a model, her father a successful business man, and yet they still had, what they called, a thriving sexual relationship. She didn't want to know the details of their relationship, but somehow she would constantly hear rumours everywhere she went. She hoped it was all speculation, like how her mother looked pregnant, again. She had already had 5 children at this point, and she still seemed to want to keep having children, over and over again. She didn't know whether or not her mother was expecting again, it would make things very awkward for her new son, George, as well as her late sister's daughter, Sybbie. Couples should not have children that are younger than their own grandchildren. That was Mary's opinion on the matter. Her husband had passed, so there was no way that she was going to be having any more children soon, as much as she wanted too.

No, Mary thought nothing about her parent's sexual relationship would shock her. Or until she heard rumours that they had now ventured into a dom/sub relationship. Mary was horrified at the very thought of such a thing. Who the hell had started that rumour? She seriously doubted her parents would do something like that. There wasn't much that she doubted when it came to her parents and the bedroom, but this was serious. She would never believe that one of her parents would be dominating the other.

She hoped that this wouldn't be like other rumours, where her friends would ask her whether or not it was true, but poor Mary had no such luck. She sat in a pub that evening, while George was with his uncle Tom and his new friend, what's-his-face, as Mary called him. She sat with a few friends: Charles, Evelyn, Tony, her cousin Rose and her friend, Madeline (who was sort of with Mary's uncle, Harold, even though he was more than twice her age). Charles was the one who brought up the rumours first. "So, Mary, is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" Mary asked, oblivious to what Charles was asking, not believing that he would ask after a rumour, he scarcely did.

"Is the rumour about your parent's dominating each other true?" he asked. "Because, if it is, how much is everyone betting that it's your mother being dominated?"

Mary looked at him in horror. "Charles, I honestly don't know and I'd rather not hear about my parent's sex life every time I go somewhere," she hissed.

Evelyn chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "No, I'm putting my money on her father being the sub. I'd love to be dominated by Mary's mother," he said, making the other men in attendance laugh. "I mean, come on, look at her. She's a lingerie model. She's freaking hot."

"Let's stop talking about my parents, please," Mary said. The table stopped talking for a few moments, in an awkward silence while they tried to find a new topic to discuss.


	2. Chapter One: Insane, but true

_Chapter One: Insane, but true._

Later that night, after dinner, Mary decided to call her parents. The phone rang for less than a minute before it was picked up. "Hello," her mama said coolly.

"Mama," Mary said. "Do you realize how embarrassing you and papa are when I am out with friends?"

"You weren't in that restaurant tonight were you?" her mother asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, I ate at home," she replied.

"Then what on Earth are you talking about?" Cora asked, holding up a hand to her husband, who had just come into the bedroom. He looked at her and began taking his clothes off, giving her seductive looks. Cora blushed and moved closer to him, gently pushing him onto the bed and climbing on him to straddle him. Robert chuckled lightly.

Mary listened to her parents in silence, trying not to wonder what the hell they were doing. "Mama, I'm referring to the dom/sub rumours that are circulating about the two of you. It embarrassed me in the pub tonight with the guys, Rose and Madeline."

"Well, do you want to know whether they're true or not?" Cora asked as Robert took her hips in his hands while she began rocking against him gently. Robert groaned loudly. "Because you know I'd tell you the truth, Mary."

"I really don't want to know," Mary said quickly, ignoring the sound of her father's groan.

"Oh, but I'll tell you anyways, they are," Cora said, putting her finger into Robert's mouth to try and keep him quiet. He sucked on it eagerly, continuing to assist in Cora rocking against him.

"Mama, that is the last thing I want to know, but since you've told me that, since they're true, the guys want to know which of you is the dominant one," she asked awkwardly.

"Me," Cora replied, smirking at her husband, who was still sucking on her finger.

"Looks like Tony and Charles owe Evelyn 20 quid each," Mary muttered.

At the other end, Cora was becoming rather impatient. "Mary, I have to go, your father wants me," she said, grinding her hips into his, making both of them moan quite loudly.

"Alright, but by the sounds of it, you're already going at it," Mary replied, hearing a loud 'oh yes' come from her father before she hurriedly hung up.

She shook her head a few times before sending a text to Charles, Evelyn and Tony: **The rumours are true, my parents are dominating each other. Yuck. -Mary**

She sat, waiting for the replies, Evelyn's came first: **Was I right? Is your mother the dom? -E.N.**

Charles' reply came next: **No, Evelyn, Tony and I were right, the model is so the sub. -C. Blake**

Tony's reply, as always, was last: **Come on Mary, tell us. -Tony G.**

Mary sighed softly before replying: **Evelyn was right. My mama is dominating my father. Again, yuck. -Mary**

Evelyn's reply came quite quickly: **Haha, fuck you both. I'm going to take a shower. -E.N.**

Charles and Tony's replies came at about the same time, and they both read the same thing: **Fuck. **


End file.
